My Unexpected Lover
by Hearted
Summary: Sesshomaru is mortally wounded from a battle, Rin; Jaken; & Ah-Un are nowhere to be found. Expecting his own death, what happens when Kagura finds him...
1. Sesshomaru's POV

Authoress: Krissy-chan, a.k.a. sessygirl

Coupling: Kagura & Sesshomaru

Rating: PG-13.....later chapters.

Summary: Sesshomaru is mortally wounded from a battle, Rin; Jaken; & Ah-Un are nowhere to be found. Expecting his own death, what happens when Kagura finds him...

Feedback: Duh.....

A/n-This is my first fanfiction! I kinda expect flames =prepares fire extinguisher=, but hopefully I'll get some compliments! =Hint=hint= And I know that I will probably get a billion of things wrong. Like, what the characters' would say; do; or react. I know it's kind of sad, but in all, I've only seen 10 episodes altogether. I think, lol. I have two dvds' & I've seen a few episodes on t.v. at my babci's house. {I don't have cable, I only have 4 channels. :( } So, I'll try my best, & if anybody finds something wrong, please tell me! .

Plus, I would like to know if I should continue this story or not. .

Key: 'thoughts'

"talking"

=a/n =

{flashback}

---later on---

Discalimer: Okay, we all know that Inu Yasha and co. don't belong to me, so please stop rubbing it in my face! . And on with the story!

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

'Shit this hurts,' thought Sesshomaru. 'I, Sesshomaru, should not be lowered to fight with such immature yorkai.'

{Wolf yorkai were attacking from all sides. He was fighting them off easily, until one struck him from behind. He took one more swing of his Toukijin to make the other five wolf yorkai back off & kneeled, overcame from the pain. "Looks like you picked the wrong day to fight, Sesshomaru," Came a voice from behind him. Sesshomaru mentally winced. "Especially when you were already half dead." It was true. He had just came out of a battle with Inu Yasha, which resulted for him to come out badly wounded. His right leg had multiple deep scars, his right shoulder =here, he has both arms= had a piece of flesh missing. Usually this would not have affected him as it did now, but he was intensely depressed before it all even happened. And now he had a deep gash in his back.

Sesshomaru turned around just in time to see a blur of brown fur take a powerful blow to his head as he fell out of consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke trying to figure out what happened. He also awoke with a burst of pain emitting from his back & head.}

He remembered that it was that annoying little wolf prince that was talking to him before he had blacked out. "How weak of me, passing out, just as any weak; lowly; common yorkai would.

Then it hit him. 'Where am I?' He slowly opened his eyes to reveal that he was no longer in the forest, but in a small hut.

(Kagura's POV)

{'That bastard! How dare he! Use me again, like that!' Kagura was flying over the Western Lands after Naraku again manipulated her, only to threaten her with the loss of her own life. She sighed & laid down face down on her feather. Hanging her head a little bit over the edge in order to see the passing land under her.

'I know I can't kill Naraku by myself.' She mentally cringed at even the thought of his name.

Sounds of grunting and shouting came from ahead of her. She flew ahead for a couple more seconds and hovered over a battlefield.

The battlefield itself, was not surprising. It _was _the Sengoku-jidai after all. It wasn't very uncommon to see battles' and such going on.

However, what she saw next, was.

Kneeling over, no doubt in pain and defeat, was the great Lord Sesshomaru.

"Hmmm, what do we have here?" Kagura asked to nobody in particular, not even bothering to lower her voice.

'Everyone down there, is either, too distracted to what's happening; dead; or unconscious. It wouldn't matter anyways.

The pathetic wolf prince was standing behind Sesshomaru, wielding no weapon, but his eyes were glowing a deadly crimson.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

So what do you think. Please leave a review! The future of this fanfiction depends on you! . Lolz.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Kagura's POV

Authoress: Krissy-chan, a.k.a. sessygirl

Discalimer: Okay, we all know that Inu Yasha and co. don't belong to me, so please stop rubbing it in my face! . And on with the story!

A/n: & Thank you all very much to everyone who reviewed my story! .

Em

goldenmoonlight13

Shrewy

NarakusBitch

Vindiya

Last time on "My Unexpected Lover".....=still on Kagura's POV=

"Hmmm, what do we have here?" Kagura asked to nobody in particular, not even bothering to lower her voice.

'Everyone down there, is either, too distracted to what's happening; dead; or unconscious. It wouldn't matter anyways.'

The pathetic wolf prince was standing behind Sesshomaru, hands held tight in fists', and his eyes were glowing a deadly crimson.

'Damnit, I can bearly hear what he is saying'. Moving lower and hiding in the forest, she just managed to hear the Wolf Prince saying "Especially when you were already half dead.". And taking the hilt of one of his deceased comrades swords, hit Sesshomaru over the head with it-knocking to the ground. And apparently out of consciousness.

Kagura from her place in the woods, could see him smirking. Then take his nose into the air & sniff. "Kagome..." He breathed out her name & disappeared in a whirlwind-what was left of his comrades following behind trying to catch up.

Kagura stepped off her feather & placed it back into her hair. 'Is he still alive?' Sesshomaru gave off a sort of twitch. "Well, I guess that answers my question." She gave off a small smile, 'He looks so peaceful...minus all the blood.'

She looked up at the sky. "It is starting to get dark out, and I can't just leave him here." 'What will Naraku think of such an act? Helping out a wounded enemy?' "Why would I care what he thinks? Soon I will be free of him." =she is arguing with the voices in her head, lol, very ooc, I know.= Giving off another small smile, "And he is hopefully going to help me."

--------------------------------2 minutes later---------------------------------

Kneeling on the ground before Sesshomaru, Kagura was controlling the winds to levitate him onto her already transformed feather.

It was beginning to rain. She could hear thunder and see lightning in the distance.

"Just what I need." She mentioned to herself sarcastically.

--------------------------------10 minutes later--------------------------------

Flying over the Western Lands, she spotted a small hut on the bottom of a mountain. It was pouring rain, plus the thunder and lightning.

'It didn't take it long to get over here, so maybe it will pass quickly as well.'

Glancing down again at Sesshomaru, she sighed.

"I hope he helps me as I do for him."

Stopping at the entrance of the cave, she stepped off the feather. She walked into the hut while guiding the fully transformed feather & Sesshomaru in tow.

-------------------------------2 Days Later------------------------------------

'He's waking up.'


	3. Authoress Note! Very Importent! Please R...

Hey peoples! I want to know if I should make this into a lemon or not! One of the reasons' I stopped the last chapter short, was because I didn't know if I should change that rating & make it into a lemon, or keep it as is for a while.

Please vote on what you think! Your vote counts! .


End file.
